


Hawk's perspective

by katebxshop



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics), civil war - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, POV Kate Bishop, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), charles Spencer died for this story, give them a break, kate bishop mcu, kate just wants to do good, this was written long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebxshop/pseuds/katebxshop
Summary: Kate Bishop's perspective on the conversation about the accords, noticing Tony's burden of the Avengers she attempts to offer assistance and aid to him.





	Hawk's perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiresFromOurHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/gifts).

> For the person who makes me want to write, to be a better person and sends me all the Hawkeye related content on Instagram!

AVENGERS COMPOUND   
JUNE 2016

Kate stared at Tony, lips moving into a thin line while her eyebrows furrowed together, he moved about the kitchen at a regular pace, but the tone of his voice was off and she could see the way his muscles were clenched and pupil’s contracted to small pin points.

Kate was not a big fan of being dragged into the business of the Avengers, which was hard considering she was Clint’s protégé and baby sitter, as well as a member of the self-formed Young Avengers who were constantly being baby sat by, you guessed it, the Avengers.

“Oh that’s Charles Spencer by the way” Tony spoke, Kate found herself studying Tony’s face carefully. Standing yet unable to move her feet to walk forward to Tony or even to say anything because this was not her place to intervene, however Kate knew the look on Tony’s face all too well the combination of self-guilt and hatred.

Tony thought he was responsible for this boy’s death, Kate understood it all too well. It was a combining factor of having seen Clint suffer the same staged and process and putting herself through it, zoning out on what else Tony said her mind wandered to Cassie Lang for a split second imagining the girls crippled, snapped and bloody body before snapping to the present at the mention of Sokovia and the building that was dropped on the boy, what she had assumed was right. This boy was dead and Tony was carrying the weight.

“We need to be put in check” were the next words to leave the burdened man’s mouth and somehow part of Kate understood, as Steve spoke Kate’s head snapped towards the oldest avenger, blue hues investigating his face, curious to how he might feel that a team member was burdened with the aftermath of their superhero antics.

“Tony if someone dies on your watch you don’t give up” Steve spoke up breaking the silence, Kate scoffed quietly at that statement, the very same man that had told her that the Young Avengers were to disband or they would be disbanded by force, a threat.

A threat that only came after the death of Cassie Lang.

Tony scowled at Steve “Who said we're giving up?”

Kate wanted to do something to stop this, but if none of the other Avengers were going to stop it who was she to put herself in the middle of it.

“We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame.” Steve fired back at Tony, his stature changing clearly taking a more defensive stand, shoulders pushed back and one foot in front of the other as if he was about to receive a punch.

Kate watched in anticipation as the two Avengers seized each other up as if they would actually make a move to fight each other, the tension growing stronger with each breath.

“Sorry, Steve, that... /that/ is dangerously arrogant. This is **the** United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not Hydra.” Rhodes shot into the conversation, raising from his chair, ready to step into action and defend Tony.

For a moment Kate was grateful someone interjected it, however she thought this would stop the argument rather than fuel it, as the tension only continued to mount Kate found herself scanning the room, eyeing off the closest exits while still frozen where she stood.

“No, but its run by people with agendas and agendas change.” Steve tried to reason with Tony and Rhodes, but his tone only seemed to warrant that he was here to argue, that his point of view was the right point, that heroes shouldn’t be restricted by law enforcements, or let along the United Nations.

Kate had alarm bells going off in her head, everything about this argument was lighting a fuse on the pathway to exploding the Avengers. Kate couldn’t shake the image of a dead Cassie Lang, part of her brain already silently agreeing with Tony, something had to be done, no matter how hard they fought people were still dying and if people were dying maybe they weren’t trying hard enough.

“That's good! That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down. Stopped manufacturing” Tony tried to make his point with Steve, not backing down from the argument without getting his point across, they were killing people.

“If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose.” Steve followed up his words were pointed, obvious and curt.

Kate went to open her mouth, words were finally coming to mind, she wanted to point out how stubborn Steve was being instead she received a sharp look from Natasha that silenced her. Rhodes began to speak up shutting down Steve’s ideas. The conversation continued with Steve clearly stating that he had no intentions of signing the accords however the Captain’s discussion was interrupted as he received a message his face falling before he excused himself, not long after that the other Avengers dispersed dismissing themselves. Kate found herself still frozen where she stood Tony staring down into his coffee.

“I know it may seem out of place for me to say anything and you might not remember who I am but I’m Kate Bishop the other Hawkeye” she found herself speaking before she had a chance to think it over.  
“Go home Kid, before someone drops a building on you” tony sighs rubbing his forehead.

“Well Mr Stark if you’re concerned about me being in danger you might need to have a serious conversation with Clint” she jokes weakly to have it returned with a frown and a unamused stare.

“Look you can’t blame yourself about Charles Spencer, as long as there are bad guys there are heroes and causalities will always take place” She speaks in a softer tone, her eyebrows furrowing together.

“Just because we think continuously trying to fix things we can make it right again but sometimes stepping away and having someone else evaluate the situation can be better” she speaks slowly and hesitantly, having to think each word over, not wishing to upset the man. 

“One Hawkeye may be retired-“Kate knew her next words clearly, she had been saying them over in her head for the past twenty minutes but she found herself cut off by Tony.

“Kid- Katherine- Katie, I’ve been seeing you at functions, charity galas and balls since the time you could play Cello, age seven right? What would Dere-your dad, say if he knew you were running around in spandex and not actually putting a solid University degree to use?” Tony spoke in a sharp tone, one that could have put Steve’s earlier tone to shame.

Kate look dumbfounded, this whole time Kate assumed he had done a background check on her and he could just never remember her name. Tony had seen her at the endless gala’s and recalled things, such as Kate’s first public performance, aged seven for a fundraiser, for homeless Kids, something her Mum had been insistent on. While Eleanor Bishop had insisted her youngest daughter play the Cello at the event, her father had barely paid attention, but Tony Stark.

The Billionaire.

Philanthropist.

Playboy.

Tony had known Kate; heck paid more attention than her own dad by the sounds of it.

“I doubt he would care” Kate found herself struggling to find words to fill the silence, “You know what he won’t care and- and he won’t have a choice, because as the only Hawkeye in action at the present wish to sign the accords with the other Avengers” Kate blurts out before Tony could interrupt her this time around. Heart hammering against her chest a she stared at the older man, some part hoping he could see past the kid she was and the adult she was now.

“You’re not fighting this war Katie, go home, go to Barton, to the farm with Clint and Laura, wherever it is you live and just get yourself far from here because whether you sign those accords or put on that purple outfit illegally, I’ll get your ass hauled off to jail or worse Meadows Ridge Charter School for Girls, where you can suffer and think over your actions” Tony threatens his tone was sad as if threatening the 19 year old girl inflicted some sort of pain on to him personally. Kate blinked, once then twice, unable to find the words to counter act Tony, to convince him he needed her.

“Go home, Kid.” Was the last thing Tony said before patting Kate on the shoulder half-heartedly and leaving the room promptly, done with conversation about the accords and dead teenagers.

Kate stared down at the counter, over whelmed by the feelings of loss, hopelessness and a heavy weight that now sat on her shoulders. 


End file.
